Problem: On Saturday, Christopher's parents gave birth to twins and named them Daniel and Stephanie. When they were first born, Daniel weighed 7.73 pounds, and Stephanie weighed 8.24 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Answer: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Daniel's weight + Stephanie's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 15.97 pounds.